brother_brotherfandomcom-20200215-history
Skylar Storm
Skylar Cyclone Storm is a character in Brother, Brother. She's dating Oliver Fox. She's a lot nicer than she was in EF. Her BFFs are Bree, Chyna, and Crossbow. She is the proud owner of Kakai. She got jealous of Kakai and Chyna's friendship. She has a younger brother named Sander. She had adopted another dorenbosh, a male named Axel-Aka-Smorpie-Boolah-Moisha-Soito-Wa-pow, but later gave him to Bree and Kaz. During a battle with The Annihilator, she tried using her space portal to avoid getting shot at by an arrow. While she successfully made the portal, the arrow, which was contaminated by evil, grazed her skin, giving her ruthlessness and bloodlust. Skylar also found out she was pregnant, but aware she was presumed dead, she made it to Caldera and moved in with her friend Samantha Storm, pretending to be both Scarlett and amnesiac. Samantha tried to control Skylar, but she continued to go on a mad killing spree. Later, after her daughter was born, Samantha kicked Skylar off from Caldera, causing the now criminalistic and harsh mother to join the android Marcus II. Although her only allegiance was Marcus II, she decided to betray her old team using Aubree, and was successful at it. After being quite a villainous nuisance, however, it was the death of her dorenbosh, Axel, and near-death of her brother, Sander, that redeemed her from these nasty ways. Bio She was born in 1490 on Caldera. Powers Current Powers Skylar's powers were restored by having the battle between her and the Annihilator stopped before he could remove her powers. * Calderan Physiology: As with all Calderans, she possesses natural abilities and functions alien to human beings, but common to her species which enable her to survive and adapt, in addition to her unique superpowers. Like all of her species, she was genetically engineered so that each Calderan possesses different powers or skills from others. ** Acid Spit: Skylar, like all members of her species, can expel acid with their saliva. Skylar can keep this under control (unless she's asleep) as she has kissed Oliver twice without any ill effects on him. In addition, she isn't at risk of melting her face off unlike Chase if he were to unlock this ability, suggesting that this ability is normal for her. ** Limb Regrowth: Her Calderan physiology allows her to regrow limbs, organs, and even a new head if they get destroyed. She implies several times she can still do this, even while she didn't have all of her other powers. ** Weather Adaptation: Due to their unique physiology, Calderans are adapted to withstand and thrive in extremely high temperatures. However, temperatures around 3,000 degrees are frigid to them. Curiously enough, Skylar and Experion appear to have higher tolerance to Earth temperatures, which are much lower than that of Caldera. Furthermore, Skylar's ability to survive Caldera's high temperatures is not affected by her loss of superpowers. ** Senses':' Skylar's senses are supernaturally acute, likely due to her Calderan physiology. This allows her to perceive even the slightest disturbances in her surroundings, which allowed her to intercept a pipe thrown by Tecton even though she was not looking. In Lair, Lair, Skylar claims she has supernaturally acute hearing, though she may have been using this as an alibi to prevent Kaz and Oliver from leaving. Unlike Chase, Skylar doesn't have the problem of ultra-sensitive hearing. She also has superhuman smell, as she could smell and identify reinforced polymer. *** Microscopic Vision: Skylar's senses are so enhanced that she can see the tiniest things. ** Super Durability: Even while powerless, Skylar was able to survive many hits that would have possibly killed or critically injured many normo humans, likely meaning that it was apart of her Calderan nature. Without her powers though, she was somewhat less durable, with it being roughly on par with bionic humans. Once she regained her powers, she was still shown to be very durable, even brushing off attacks easier than the others. However, this does not make her fully resistant to things such as heat, as she was burned through her shirt by Bree. *** Healing Factor: When Alley Cat scratched her on her face she healed herself instantly. This ability most likely stems from her Super Durability, as she gets hurt and heals herself, but still feels some pain. This was shown as she had no scars or marks left on her (besides her shirt) after being burned by Bree. ** Super Inhalation: Calderans can eat an entire meal under 10 seconds with one inhalation. Scarlett has done so, meaning it is very likely that Skylar can as well. ** Ionikinesis': '''Skylar can generate spheres of plasma, and can blast them at her enemies. She can also use them as whips that are powerful enough to restrain and subdue Tecton, after wearing him down with repetitive energy blasts. *'Super-Speed:' She can run seemingly at the speed of sound. She can also throw punches that are super fast, even Tecton cannot react to it. She can keep up with Bree who can run around ten times the speed of sound. * '''Explosion Induction:' She is able to explode targets, or around them. * Chronokinesis: Skylar is able to control the flow of time. However, she cannot use it to time travel, considering how Oliver made it up in an attempt to bluff Scarlett. ** Temporal Stasis: In addition to being able to reverse time, Skylar can freeze someone in suspended animation, as shown in Power Play when she froze Mrs. Ramsey. She can also freeze energy, as she stopped a laser fire from hitting her as well. It appears that she does not need to stay focused on the target in order to maintain the freezing, unlike Horace from Mighty Med, who needs to stay focused on the target to hold the freezing, or until he runs out of energy. Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Characters From Mighty Med Category:Female Category:Female Characters Category:Superheroes Category:Traitors Category:Villains Category:Redeemed Characters